Beautiful Memories
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Ryu Amakusa and Kyuu's relationship, as seen by Megumi Minami. Shonen ai, Megu friendly. Spoilers for the TV series! ONESHOT!


**_"Beautiful Memories"_**

Fandom: Tantei Gakuen Q/Detective School Q  
Rating: PG/PG-13 for boy love  
Pairing/Characters: Kyuu, Ryu Amakusa, Megumi "Megu" Minami. Allusions to everyone else in the DDS.  
Summary: Ryu and Kyuu's relationship, as seen by Megu. Megu-friendly!

---

Megumi Minami is... a lot of things, to say it short. She's sweet-faced, femenine, pink-haired, sensitive and at times insecure - and on the other hand, she's thoughtful, with a sharp eye for detail thanks to her photographic memory, and more mature than the majority of the girls her age, when faced with a hard decision.

Since she entered the Dan Detective School as a part of the Q section, Megu was a witness of lots of things, ranging from awful to wonderful with ease. She would never forget any event that happened, any object in her range of view, and any person she ever met. Specially four of them... Kazuma Narusawa, Kintarou Touyama, Ryuu Amakusa and Kyuu. The ones sharing the Q classroom with her.

Megu cared for allof them, but she felt specially bonded to Kyuu. He was her best friend, the first of the Q section she ever met (she'd never forget how she bailed him out from being signaled as a thief, and how they solved a case together with the help of Kinta and Professor Katagiri). Of course he would have that special little place in her heart, with the added bonus that in a sense, he was Megu's first crush...

And not only him, but back then she also had some feelings for Ryu Amakusa as well.

Again, it made sense. Boy Wonder of the Q Section, handsome, smart, cold but with a heart of gold under the mask. Lots of girls fell under his charm, whether he wanted or not; it wasn't abnormal for Megu to also fall under that spell, when she was a fourteen year old girl helping him, Kyuu, Kazuma, Kinta and Professor Dan to fight against Pluto, the criminal organization Ryu tried to escape from, despite being the grandson of its leader, the ruthless King Hades.

However, that happened five months ago. After a long fight, Pluto is finally gone - and this time, for good. Ryu had earned his freedom in the very moment the clan fell, and the whole DDS was there with him. Specially Kyuu - the one Ryu shared an almost-psychic bond with. One that Kinta jokingly compared, more than once, to those psychic bonds of love that are so typical of manga. You know, you're so close to someone else that you two think almost the same things, reach the same conclusions, or practically feel when one of them is in danger.

Megu had noticed this upon observing her friends closely. It did kinda hurt her when she realized that, as much as she cared for them and they both cared for her as well, she wasn't exactly included in that sort-of mutual and silent understanding. But as months passed and Ryu slowly adapted himself to the life of a normal boy with the help of his friends, Megu realized that it didn't matter to her anymore.

She was, and still is, more than content with having both of them happy together - and not too far from her.

Right now, she's lying on her blue towel in the beach, enjoying the summer sun. Kinta is working at a small convenience store not too far, Kazuma is sitting on the counter and Saburomaru is trying to get him away from his laptop without any success, Kumiko is taking a nap under a big parasol, Yukihira is discussing the plot of her next novel with Professor Dan and Shishido, Shiramine and Professor Nanami are teaching some magic tricks to a group of kids with Goda and Professor Katagiri as their assistants, Professor Tatsumi calmly stares at the sea from his place...

Megu doesn't see Kyuu or Ryu anywhere, though. She sits up and looks around, and it doesn't take her long to see them. Just like her, Ryu is sitting on a big beach towel, and just like Professor Tatsumi he's just glancing at the deep blue sea... but unlike them, he has someone leaning against him. Or more exactly, he has Kyuu sleeping with his head on Ryu's lap, as peacefully and happily as if he was in his own bed at home.

She knows she'll never forget that little scene, and not only because of her photographic memory...

"Kyuu," Megu thinks before she lies back down on her towel and closes her eyes, "be sure to take care of Ryu as well as he takes care of you."


End file.
